The dreaded Results Slip
by CHOWY
Summary: Result slip day! A rather crappy story. Dedicated to no one :D Oneshot, R&R please! Thoughts are welcome! :D


**REPORT CARDS:) Isnt everyone scared of them? GX ain't mine! Yup. Enjoy people!**

* * *

It was the last day of school. And everyone knew what the last day of school meant! The start of days of relaxation, going out with fun, boredom, homework, and the very scary report cards!

"Uh oh," Jaden Yuki gulped as he turned to his friend, Syrus. "I hate report card days! That's the worst day of the whole year."

Syrus peeked out from under the desk. "Call me when Crowler comes in, Jaden! I think I'm going to pee in my pants," Syrus hastily shifted about in the tiny space.

Over at the other end of the room, Alexis Rhodes uncrossed her long legs, unworried. After all, why should she? Her report always came back with glowing comments. Atticus Rhodes, Alexis's brother appeared from behind Alexis, ruffling her hair and making her wince.

"Atti, stop messing up my hair and start worrying about your results."

"Dear Lexi, I wish I could have your confidence at result slips!" Atticus slipped into an empty seat beside Alexis. He flashed a mischievious grin at Alexis. "We'll just have to put your on top as usual."

While they playfully bantered on, Zane, who sat on Alexis's right, gazed at the distance, his calm face not revealing any emotions. Results slip, what was it? A mere piece of paper. What mattered more was one's dueling abilities.

"Well, Lexi, we've been doing this every year haven't we?" Atticus playfully punched Alexis. "Do it one more time Alexis."

"Yeah, everytime was the last, according to you -"

"Well, this will be the last -"

They were cut off by a loud, obnoxious voice, which was instantly recognized and identified as Chazz Princeton's voice.

"Well, Alexis, don't listen to slackers like him." Chazz glanced down at Atticus. "Slackers like him will never change."

Alexis smiled a cold smile. "Well, Chazz. I don't think your report card will be any different from his."

Chazz looked taken aback. "Wha-?!"

"Lexi!" There was a fierce outburst from Atticus. "You're not doing any justice to the hard work Chazz put in!"

"Yeah!" Chazz was quick to agree and prove himself a hero again, (although he had never been) in Alexis's eyes.

"After all, don't compare me to Chazz! I'm not that bad!" Atticus flashed a smile at Alexis as she smiled too.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He's worse." Alexis continued, ignoring Chazz's choking and desperate attempts to strangle Atticus.

"Fit for the bin!" Atticus dodged and slapped Chazz's hands in his desperate attempt to strangle him.

"Trash!" They said at the same times and snapped their fingers, to Zane's growing amusement. His eyes were dancing and a rare hint of a smile played around his face. Atticus was sniggering at having snubbed Chazz thoroughly and Alexis had turned, unconcerned, ignoring Chazz's desperate attempts to clarify himself.

"Attention!" Crowler's voice echoed across the room, as students scrambled for seats and Chazz flung himself down onto a seat, his nose in the air.

"I'm going to give out the report cards, and I daresay most of you know what it's going to be." Crowler's grin widened. "For those who haven't worked hard, your report card is going to be extraordinary indeed." His eyes flashed to an apparently unconcerned Jaden Yuki, and the blue haired guy Syrus who was visibily shaking, "Alright, first one, Alexis Rhodes..."

* * *

"Jaden! How was yours?" Syrus walked to Jaden. "Mine was colourful enough." They exchanged report slips. 

"Not bad, Sy!" Jaden skimmed the report card and the comments at the bottom. "_Syrus needs to believe in himself to truely be able to explore his potential. Needs to put in more effort in class work and has to focus during class times_." He recited. "That was a whole load of waffle!"

"You thought so?" Syrus smiled, reading Jaden's report. "_Has demonstrated leadership abilities, however, to the unfortunate extent of completely ignoring his studies. While duelling skills are beyond an ordinary student, class participation leaves much to be desired._" Syrus glanced up, his whole face brightening. "I bet Crowler wrote yours! How are you going to show your parents anyway?"

Jaden took back his report slip, stuffing it into his pocket. "Do it all the time, Sy." He grinned. "Let's go eat! Im hungry!"

* * *

"Lexi!" Atticus snatched Alexis's result slip, eyes moving quickly over it. "Good as usual. As and only one B! _Alexis is enthusiastic about studies and is an all rounded girl who_.. blah blah blah. It's all the same ever year!" He chuckled, returning the result slip to a glowering Alexis, grabbing Chazz's result slip and reading it as Chazz tried unsuccessfully to snatch it out of Atticus's hands.

"_Chazz is a efficient pupil overall. He has mantained a mannerly demeanour, although displays a certain level of intolerance for different viewpoints_." Atticus glanced up and returned the paper to Chazz, who was a delicate shade of puce. "Chazz, do you even listen to us? I think you only listen to yourself!"

"And now for mine!" Atticus whipped out his result slip with a flourish. "_Atticus is a student with a cheerful disposition_," Atticus glanced up, chuckling. "When am I not anyway? Ahh to continue.. "_although classwork leaves much to be desired and displays a high level of immaturity_."

"Figures," Chazz snorted. "High level of immaturity? Like you even have a hint of maturity!"

"Don't worry Atti," Alexis smiled at Atticus. "I think it would help if you knew there are people," a significant look at Chazz, "who are much worse than you. Beyond the point of redemption, I say."

"Aw right Lexi, let's go!" Atticus whipped out his ukele as his horrible playing preceded him out of the room, leaving Chazz disgruntled. Carefully, he placed away his result slip.

What did Atticus know? Alexis woud love him again. Wait till he ordered those beautiful red roses, exactly one dozen of them in a pretty bouquet with a little card along with it. Alexis loved roses.

_Alexis loved roses. Alexis loved Princeton. It came up to the same thing._

Chazz chuckled to himself and walked off.

* * *

**RESULTS:) so many of us hate it yeah? well R&R again as usual.  
dedicated to NO ONE :D it's kinda crappy yeah? ): **


End file.
